The End
by WindowChild
Summary: At the end of the time, Thalia reflects and misses Luke. Thuke.


"I'm sorry I didn't… that's I'm still here," Thalia said. She wasn't sure why she felt so guilty. There was something about being the last mortal alive that drove it into her. Guilt. Sorrow. Hollowness. It hung thick and putrid in the air, and she knew not only she felt it.

"Don't apologize for being a good fighter," Artemis said. The formalities of "Lady Artemis" and "lieutenant" had long since passed. They were nearly equals now, flanking the same path towards nonexistence. "Besides, I like the company." She smiled, but even in the dark Thalia could see the silver tears on her cheeks.

"Are we the last ones?" Thalia asked, her voice a whisper.

"No," Artemis replied. "Zeus is up there. And I suppose Hades is below."

Thalia thought of the others. They had faded, one by one, as the world wilted away. They could not remain whole, without the subtle powers of human belief. It felt strange, outliving the gods. She felt more immortal than she ever had before, ironically - she and Artemis were only hours from death.

No one knew what had happened in the universe. It had just unraveled in time, shrinking moment by moment. The oceans had dried with Poseidon, the sun dying with Apollo.

Artemis gave a little sob, watching the last bird fall to the ground. It couldn't live without light or food.

"That was the last one," Artemis said.

"In the world?" Of course, Artemis would know. Nature had outlasted all but the sky.

"Yes. I'll be gone soon," Artemis said.

"No," Thalia said, her throat prickly. "I don't want to be here without you."

Artemis gripped Thalia's hand, and the girl was surprised to find that the goddess's hand was warm

"You will be fine. You will join me soon, anyway." She took a hand, brushing away a strand of Thalia's hair. "You have done so much, Thalia. Just think of all the good things to come. Think of those who are waiting for you."

Thalia gave a nod and a breath, following the words with obedience. This was not death, she knew. It was not something you could come back from; no trial for reincarnation could save anyone.

"Hades will live?" Thalia asked

"I'm guessing," Artemis replied. She smiled again. "For once, he'll rule over the others."

"For once?" Thalia asked. "Forever."

Artemis nodded. "It's hard to imagine, isn't it? Forever? Even for me, it's hard."

"Yeah," Thalia said. "It's hard." She tried to picture it, but it was impossible. She'd lived long, yes. Centuries even. But that was not forever. Forever was something that alluded her, and would do so for the rest of time. It was a world where there would always be a tomorrow.

"Are you excited to see your friends?" Artemis asked. Stories of Percy and Annabeth had survived them by years, and both women remembered them well.

"Yes…" Her insides were suddenly caught, as she thought of something. Someone. "Artemis?"

"Mmm?" The goddess was gazing out at the black sky. It was all that was left of Zeus's domain now. All that was left of the gods' legacy.

"Will we still be abstinent? Down there?"

Artemis gave a sigh. "You don't want to?"

"There's – there's someone."

"Luke."

"Yes," Thalia answered, softly and unashamed. She would never fear Artemis, after these weeks together. Artemis hardly seemed like a goddess to her anymore.

"You remembered him, after all these years."

"I want to see him again," Thalia whispered, gripping Artemis's hand.

"Okay," Artemis answered. "Okay."

"I can?"

"You can do whatever you like, Thalia," Artemis said. Their eyes didn't even need to meet. Thalia understood. This would be a different age; the gods would no longer be in control. It was hard to believe that would soon be a reality.

"Thalia," she said, weakly. "You need to let go of my hand."

It took the hunter a moment, but then she looked up, alarmed. "No!" she cried, before she could calm herself. "Please Artemis. It can't just be me and my father left." Even as she said it, the sky seemed to lighten a shade. It looked almost dark blue now, as far as her lightless vision could see. He was trying to comfort her.

"You'll stay with him, I think. Until the last minute," Artemis said. "But you have to let me go Thalia. I - I'll see you soon." Her tears were drying, as she saw the traces of the other world.

"Please," Thalia called again, even as Artemis grew farther away from her. "I don't want to stay here." It was too late, though. Artemis had faded into the endless dark, the endless emptiness.

Thalia sighed, scared for no reason. There wasn't anything to hurt her here. She glanced down at her waist, which was emaciated. There was no food of course. She licked her lips, which were dry from dehydration. No water either. Those lacks would kill her, soon enough.

"Dad," she called, glancing at the sky in desperation. There was a low crack of thunder, and she nearly cried in relief. He couldn't speak to her, so that's how he would communicate. Until the bitter end.

She sank to her knees, somehow knowing that they would go together. Father and daughter, united at last.

Time slid by, dribbling past like needles. She couldn't bear it, each second felt worse and worse. She felt so weak, so surrounded. Except, it was only shadows sticking to her sides.

"It's time." At first, she thought it was Zeus, miraculously speaking at last. But no, this voice was softer. Gentler, further away.

She used her last speck of energy to open her mouth. It was Luke. She was hallucinating, she thought for a moment.

"It's okay, Thalia. Close your eyes."

Thalia obeyed, past the point of caring. If she was crazy, so be it. If this wasn't real, so be it. It was the end of the world, it didn't matter what was real and what was dreaming.

In her mind, the blonde boy smiled. It had been years since she'd pictured him, so full and alive. "I've missed you." Her heart leapt, giving her adrenaline that she thought she'd lost weeks ago. It was just like she had wished. Suddenly, the end of the world had nothing to do with it. She couldn't bear if this was a dream. For once, it had to be more than her imagination.

Luke gave a nod, soothing away her panicked doubts. "It's okay," he said again. "I'll be waiting."

A/N: Please review! Also, I want to take this moment to promote ShadowPalace and my new one-shot contest. If you like writing prompts, go check it out on our profiles!


End file.
